


Murder Mysteries and a Sleepless Night

by orphan_account



Series: She-ra/Middle School AU [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adoptive Mom Mara, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Mer-Mysteries, Murder Mystery, Sleepovers, best friend squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The best friend squad has a "murder mystery" themed sleepover, that takes a turn.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: She-ra/Middle School AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035039
Kudos: 6





	Murder Mysteries and a Sleepless Night

"Hey, Mara!" Adora called coming inside

"How was your day sweety?"

"Good,"

"That's great,"

"So, Mermista's having a murder mystery sleepover, can I go?"

"Of course your friends are great but remember-"

"No arson, I know,"

"I was going to say pack your toothbrush and toothpaste, but with Sea Hawk as your friend it's a good thing to remember." They both laughed.

Around five Angella arrived in the driveway. Adora kissed her adoptive mother goodbye and hopped into the back of the car. Adora and Glimmer chatted for a while as they drive to pick up Bow, "I like that boy," had said at some point. After they picked up Bow, then Catra, the best friend squad arrived at Mermista's.

"Stay safe," Angella called out the window

"We know!" Glimmer yelled back

"Hey, guys!" Sea Hawk said running outside, "Come on in there's chocolate chip cookies and soda!"

"I'm assuming you already had too much?" Catra guessed

"Oh no, Mermista hasn't even set them out yet, I'm just naturally like this!"

"Oh boy," Catra sighed "This is going to be a long night."

Mermista had them drop their bags in the family room and led them into the kitchen where she now had chocolate chip cookies, soda, and chips set out. They ate and chatted for a while until they decided to play games.

First, they played Clue. During the game, Frosta said, "I suggest it was Col. Mustard in the Library with the crowbar."

Sea Hawk, how was playing as Col. Mustard, exclaimed, "Impossible I would only use a candlestick because fire!" causing Mermista to roll her eyes at his idiocracy.

Next, they played Among Us. Everyone got way too into it, especially Merista, but that wasn't a surprise, this was her party after all. Bow and Glimmer had teamed up and helped each other. Bow was always convinced that he was the imposter, (He never was) so Glimmer had to reassure him that he wasn't.

They watched the first Mer-Mystery movie while eating pizza. After they finished some watched gay cartoons while others played video games, but they all had their own of thing Ben & Jerry's that they ate straight out of the carton will spoons.

Frosta conked out around eleven. At twelve Mermista made coffee and Catra suggested they a, spin the bottle/truth or dare esc game were whoever the bottle landed on had to pick truth, dare, or traditional spin the bottle. Mermista hadn't yet given everyone their coffee so they were too tired to disagree. Mermista handed everyone glasses of plain black iced coffee, Perfuma gagged but didn't complain (Caffeine is caffeine)

Since it was Catra's idea she went first she spun the bottle and it landed on Glimmer, "Sparkles, Truth, Dare, or Spin?" Catra asked

"Truth," she responded

"Why do you hate your Aunt Castaspella?"

"I don't hate her, she's just so ugh! She's so overbearing and you just don't want to make her upset, so Bow and I always wear the stuff she sews us."

"Hey, I like them!" Bow exclaimed

"Only you Bow, only you,"

"Alright, Sparkles, your spin." She got Entrapta who chose dare. Being Glimmer, she went easy on Entrapta, making her chug a Sprite. Entrapa landed on Scorpia.

"I pick spin," she said spinning the bottle it landed on Perfuma, who turned bright red. Scorpia kissed her awkwardly for a few seconds (as in a second or two too long to not want to do it) leaving them both bright red. Scorpia quickly respun the bottle, landing on Adora.

"Dare!" She said, excited

"Pour ice down Frosta's back,"

"Please no!"

"There's no getting out of it!"

"Fine," Adora filled a cup with ice and poured it down poor sleeping Frosta's shirt, making her scream bloody murder. "I'm so so sorry, Scorpia made me,"

"Hrmph," she murmured turning over and falling back asleep.

Adora spun landing on Mermista, "Truth,"

"Do you like Sea Hawk?"

"No,"

"You can't lie,"

"I'm not I hate him,"

"Well," Mermista spun landing on Bow who chose spin causing Glimmer to murmer something under her breath. Bow landed and Entrapta and gave her a nice peck on the lips. Glimmers face held an abnormal amount of distaste.

Bow spun, landing on Catra, "Spin," she said with more than a touch of cockiness, she winked at Adora, who didn't noticed causing Catra's face to fall, even more when the bottle landed on Sea Hawk. Catra uncomfortably kissed him, gagging when she pulled away, Sea Hawk not looking much better.

"Alright, that's enough!" Mermista stold them, Perfuma quickly agreeing. 

They cleaned up putting there cups into the sink, Sea Hawk never taking his eyes of a certain girl. "What are you staring at?" Mermista asked, agrivated

"Seemed pretty jealous when I kissed Catra for someone who 'doesn't like' me,"

"Shut up, I was just sick of the stupid game."

"Sure dearest,"

"Don't call me that,"

"Of course dearest,"

"Arggh!"

***

"Hey, Adora" Catra said coming up to Adora

"Oh, hi" she responded awkwardly

"How you liking our little party?"

"It's um well, nice I guess,"

"Yeah, nice" Catra sighed, kissing Adora's hand before fading off.


End file.
